My Only One
by detailsupstead
Summary: Um pequeno reencontro bushfer. Foi inspirado na música My Only One do Sebastian Yatra ft. Isabela Moner. Recomendo que ouçam e apreciem essa loucura sem moderação!


A limusine preta estacionou em frente ao tapete vermelho, então Sophia e Vanessa desceram para ir ao encontro de Lauren e Aaron Paul, os amigos haviam chegado mais cedo, já que ele era uma das estrelas da noite.

– Hei pessoal! – Sophia sorriu ao ver os amigos – Parabéns pelo filme, Paul. Estou ansiosa para assistir! – comentou ao abraçar o amigo. Ele lhe sorriu, agradecendo o elogio e sua presença.

Os gritos dos fotógrafos eram ensurdecedores, Sophia era uma das famosas mais cobiçadas da mídia e tinha consciência disso. Ela fazia caras e bocas para eles quando ouviu os gritos aumentarem e a atenção de alguns se voltarem para o recém chegado – que de onde ela estava não era possível identificar.

Vanessa se aproximou dela, posou para algumas fotos ao seu lado e sozinha, e depois de deixar a mídia satisfeita puxou Sophia pelo braço, eufórica.

– Você sabia que ele vinha? – a amiga perguntou, toda sorridente.

– Ele quem? – Sophia questionou, confusa.

– Jesse!

– Jesse? – franziu o cenho, ainda sem entender – Qual Jesse?

– Oh meu Deus, Soph! – Vanessa revirou os olhos e forçou os ombros de Sophia a se virar para o tapete vermelho – Jesse Lee Soffer! – murmurou – Ele fica cada dia mais lindo, puta que pariu!

Sophia se manteve estática enquanto o via posar para os fotógrafos, seu terno preto Zegna caía perfeitamente bem em seu corpo, e ele parecia _tão quente_.

– Ele ainda sabe como usar um terno! – Sophia murmurou mais para si do que para Vanessa.

– Ele é gostoso, não é?! – Vanessa comentou, com uma pitada de malícia na voz e Sophia a encarou, séria – Ah, olha pra ele! Só estou comentando os fatos!

– Vanessa! – ela a repreendeu – Nós não estamos falando disso!

– Sinto muito, porque ele acabou de te ver! – Vanessa riu ao ver que Jesse e seu amigo se aproximavam delas.

– Eu não estou no meu dia de sorte. – Sophia murmurou, tirando uma mecha de cabelo do olho.

– Eu já penso o contrário! – Vanessa murmurou, abrindo um sorrisão ao ver Jesse – Hei, quanto tempo! – ela se aproximou dele para abraçá-lo.

– Oi Vanessa! – Jesse sorriu carinhoso enquanto retribuía o abraço – Muito tempo mesmo! – ele murmurou, dando um beijo na bochecha dela.

Sophia abraçava Aaron, tentando não demonstrar o quão nervosa estava com a presença de Jesse ali, ela odiava se sentir como uma adolescente de 15 anos perto dele. Chegava a ser ridículo como os sentimentos vinham à tona por estarem no mesmo ambiente.

– Hei Aaron! – Sophia falou com o amigo de Jesse, sorrindo e ainda abraçada a ele. – Bom te ver!

– Bom te ver também, Bush! – Aaron sorriu e se afastou, indo cumprimentar Vanessa. Quando Sophia e Jesse namoraram, eles costumavam fazer alguns passeios juntos, inclusive flertaram algumas vezes mas algo totalmente passageiro.

– Oi Sophs! – o apelido carinhoso parecia ainda mais lindo nos lábios dele. Sophia devolveu o sorriso e se aproximou para lhe dar um abraço, rezando mentalmente para que ele não ouvisse seu coração batendo tão forte como se fosse explodir à qualquer instante.

– Hei! – murmurou, com a voz rouca que ele tanto amava. Ela pensou que seria apenas um abraço rápido com um beijo na bochecha, porém Jesse rodeou a cintura dela com os braços _obrigando-a_ a colocar seus braços em volta de seu pescoço. Com o contato, Sophia reprimiu o suspiro que queria sair de seus lábios, se limitando a apertá-lo durante o abraço. Deus, ela não lembrava o quanto havia sentido saudades dele até agora. Da sua voz, do seu cheiro, do seu abraço, daquele sorriso.

– Que bom ver você! – ele se afastou com o sorriso intacto nos lábios. _Maldito_, ela pensou.

– B-bom... Bom ver você também! – ela retribuiu o sorriso, sentindo as mãos começarem a suar. _Que ridículo, Sophia_, sua mente gritava pra ela mesma.

Ele continuou sorrindo bobo enquanto olhava pra ela até Paul e Lauren se aproximarem animados para cumprimentá-lo, todos conversavam e riam de alguma piada de Vanessa, e Sophia e Jesse tentavam se manter enturmados e inibir a palpável tensão.

– Hei, vocês dois – Paul apontou para os homens recém chegados – Entrem com elas, vou terminar de atender o pessoal e já encontro vocês! – ele sorriu e se despediu de Lauren com um selinho.

– Isso é constrangedor. – Sophia murmurou para Vanessa, enquanto puxava a amiga pelo braço para entrarem.

– Hum, realmente! – a morena riu baixinho – Já vi esse filme antes. – era fácil demais provocar Sophia, então ela continuava.

– Vanessa! – Sophia a encarou, séria – Sem gracinhas.

– Eu? – ela se fez fingida – Quem não consegue ficar longe da cama dele não sou eu, baby! – Vanessa jogou um beijo e se sentou ao lado de Lauren – E eu não queria te deixar mais nervosa, mas eu creio que ele ainda vai sentar ao seu lado. – murmurou ao ver Jesse chegando com o amigo, logo atrás dela.

Sophia respirou fundo e se sentou ao lado de Vanessa, sendo seguida por Jesse e seu amigo, respectivamente.

– Se você estiver incomodada, eu posso trocar de lugar. – ele se aproximou para falar em seu ouvido, ao ver que ela brincava com os próprios dedos, claramente nervosa – É só você dizer.

– Não. – ela balançou a cabeça rapidamente, o encarando e praticamente vendo seu rosto colado no dela – Não é necessário!

– Eu só não quero te incomodar e não sabia como negar ao Paul! – ele se desculpou com o olhar – Você sabe que costumávamos sair juntos! – deu de ombros, sem graça.

– Você não está incomodando, Jesse! – ela suspirou – Só fui pega de surpresa, nem me lembro a última vez que te vi, foi só... Inesperado! – confessou, dando um dos seus sorrisinhos claramente forçado e que ele conhecia muito bem.

– Eu sei! – ele murmurou, encerrando a conversa quando Paul passou por eles para se juntar à Lauren, e logo dão início à estreia do filme.

Durante as duas horas seguintes, Sophia e Jesse permaneceram indiferentes um com o outro, se limitando a prestigiarem o amigo. Vanessa vez ou outra os encarava de lado, ainda pensando sobre como eles conseguiram acabar assim, lado a lado, como dois desconhecidos, sendo que anos atrás ela jurava que estaria presente no casamento deles e ainda pegaria o buquê.

Realmente, a vida é uma caixinha de surpresa. E nem sempre são surpresas boas.

* * *

– Hum, você quer mesmo ir nessa festa? – Jesse perguntou ao amigo, após serem convidados pelo anfitrião. Por ele, estariam voltando para o hotel e bebendo por lá.

– Claro, mano! – Aaron respondeu, enquanto entravam no carro – E é bom você não me dizer que não vai porque a Sophia estará lá.

– Não é bem isso – Jesse passou uma das mãos nos cabelos, inquieto – Eu só sinto que minha presença a está incomodando agora.

– Pois trate de aproveitar e se resolverem, porque estamos indo pra essa festa! – Aaron cortou o assunto, ligando o carro e indo em direção ao local da festa.

Jesse suspirou, sabendo que não ganharia essa conversa. E por um lado o amigo tinha razão, poderia ser a chance de Sophia e ele, ao menos, voltarem a ser amigos.

A festa já estava à todo vapor quando eles chegaram, já da entrada ele podia avistar Sophia bebendo com Vanessa na pista de dança enquanto riam e dançavam. Ela ainda parecia tão linda como quanto se conheceram. O garçom passou por eles e Jesse virou uma dose da bebida – horrível – que era oferecida.

– Uau! – Aaron riu ao vê-lo tossindo – Vai com calma, amigo!

– Isso... – Jesse tossiu novamente – Parece gasolina, caramba! – Aaron virou a bebida também, arranhando a garganta logo em seguida – Concorda comigo agora? – o amigo apenas deu de ombros e foi se dirigindo até as meninas.

– Hei! – Vanessa os avistou e foi na direção deles – Pelo visto já tomaram essa dose horrível que estão servindo, não é? – ela riu ao vê-los ainda arranhando a garganta.

– Podemos dizer que eu já bebi melhores! – Jesse deu um sorrisinho, dando de ombros e olhando discretamente para Sophia – Vocês tiveram esse desprazer também?

– Na verdade eu curti. – Sophia falou, com uma voz já meio arrastada.

– Ela já tomou duas doses – Vanessa comentou – É maluca!

– Nem é tão ruim assim – a morena se defendeu – Forte, mas a segunda dose fica melhor! – deu de ombros e My Only One começou a tocar – Nossa, eu adoro essa música!

– Você quer dançar? – Jesse perguntou, ao vê-la espiar a pista de dançar e alguns casais irem pra lá.

Sophia estava relutante, mas entregou seu drink para Vanessa e aceitou a mão de Jesse estendida. Na pista, ele colocou as mãos em sua cintura, enquanto ela envolveu o pescoço dele com seus braços, seus rostos próximos demais.

– Eu senti sua falta. – ele murmurou, sem ter certeza se era o momento ideal, mas não se controlando – Você simplesmente parou de responder minhas mensagens e nunca entendi bem o motivo!

– Eu... – ela deu de ombros, respirando fundo – Eu precisei me afastar de muitas coisas, Jesse. Nunca foi minha intenção te magoar, mas nunca daríamos certo depois que eu saí de One Chicago. – ela o encarou – Eu queria que as coisas tivessem sido diferentes.

– Diferentes? Sério? – ele deu uma risadinha, meio incrédulo – Você nunca me deu o benefício da dúvida, tirou suas conclusões e simplesmente terminou comigo! – seu tom de voz agora era amargurado.

– Nós não temos que falar disso, não hoje! – ela suspirou – Eu só precisava deixar tudo isso pra trás e peço desculpas se isso envolveu o nosso relacionam...

– Eu amava você! – ele a cortou – Nós podíamos ter lidado com a história do Jason juntos, você podia não querer trabalhar mais com ele e estava no seu direito, mas éramos namorados, eu nem estava presente no ocorrido e você me julgou como se não conhecesse minha índole, Sophia! – _Sophia_, ela nem se lembrava de como era tê-lo chamando-a por seu nome e não o apelido carinhoso.

– Jesse... – a voz dela era suave agora. Não era a primeira vez que alguém era tão duro com ela sobre isso, mas era diferente vindo _dele _– Não vamos estragar a noite, ok? – ela pediu, olhando-o no olhos – Isso já tem tanto tempo e nada que eu fale ou que você fale vai mudar isso.

– Eu só não quero ter que te ver nos lugares e agir como se você não fosse importante pra mim! – ele murmurou e Sophia balançou a cabeça, concordando. Vendo-a tão entregue, Jesse se aproximou para beijá-la, mas o toque de Stayin' Alive os assustou, fazendo com que ela se afastasse dele rapidamente.

– Hum... Eu vou pegar uma bebida.

Sophia não esperou que ele respondesse, saindo de suas vistas como um furacão, deixando-o ainda atordoado. Jesse tentou procurá-la no bar, mas não a encontrou. Respirou fundo, meio irritado pegou uma bebida e foi até os amigos.

– Cadê a Soph? – Vanessa perguntou, estranhando ao não vê-la com ele.

– Nós estávamos dançando e ela disse que ia pegar algo para beber, mas não a encontrei! – deu de ombros, tomando um gole do uísque – Ela não passou por aqui?

– Hum, não!

Jesse recebeu um olhar feroz de Vanessa, respirou fundo e virou o restante do líquido e lhe estendeu o copo.

– Ok, estou indo atrás dela! – se deu por vencido e saiu do saguão.

O banheiro aparentemente estava vazio e no bar ela não estava. No meio do percurso, Jesse tirou algumas fotos e cumprimentou conhecidos, e de onde estava foi possível ver a cabelereira escura dela. Sophia estava do lado de fora do salão, escorada na sacada e segurando o copo cheio de, como ele imaginava, uísque.

– Hei! – ele a chamou, vendo-a entretida nos próprios pensamentos – Tudo bem?

– Sim, eu só precisava de um pouco de ar fresco! – ela lhe deu um sorriso leve e Jesse se escorou de frente à ela, com os braços no peito, apenas a encarando.

Seus cabelos estavam mais escuros e um pouco maior do que ele estava acostumado a vê-la, mas ela continuava tão linda. Os anos se passavam e Sophia parecia a mesma de quando se conheceram, exceto pelo temperamento que estava mais apimentado.

_Eu me lembro de quando te conheci, eu não queria me apaixonar. Senti que minhas mãos estavam tremendo, porque você parecia tão linda._

Sophia sentia o olhar dele em si e continuava bebendo seu drink, pensando sobre o quase beijo deles na pista de dança. Deus, como ela queria sentir os lábios dele de novo, só para lembrar da deliciosa sensação que era quando estavam juntos. A química era tão incrível e ela nunca havia sentido isso com outra pessoa. E mesmo sabendo que estão em momentos diferentes em suas vidas e que seria injusto com ambos, ela ainda o queria. Ela ainda se lembrava do primeiro beijo, da primeira vez em que se tocaram... Ela suspirou, levantando os olhos para encará-lo.

_Eu me lembro de quando você me beijou, eu sabia que você era único._

– O que você está pensando? – ele perguntou quando finalmente seus olhos se encontraram.

– Em você! – ela confessou, dando de ombros.

_Eu não sei o porquê, mas sempre que eu olho em seus olhos eu vejo milhares de estrelas cadentes. E sim, eu amo você._

– Me conta. – Jesse pediu, sem se mover, apenas a olhando.

– Estou pensando em como eu queria te beijar agora. – sua voz saiu tão rouca que ele quase não entendeu – E eu como eu sei que isso é injusto para nós dois por que... Bem, você sabe! – deu ombros, bebendo o restante do uísque – Estamos em momentos completamente diferentes e isso – aponta para ela e ele – Só vai trazer mais confusão.

– Sophs... – ele murmurou se aproximando dela e colocando as duas mãos em seu rosto – Só... Só vamos viver o agora, pode ser? – roçou seu nariz no dela, torcendo para que ela não o afastasse outra vez.

– Jesse... – ela disse no mesmo tom de voz dele, abrindo os olhos para encará-lo. E segundos depois de tanta intensidade no olhar, ela colou sua boca na dele.

Jesse manteve as duas mãos em seu rosto, forçando-a abrir os lábios e dominando-a, do jeito que ele sabia que ela gostava. Sophia manteve os braços ao redor de sua cintura, apertando-o fortemente contra si. Deus, eles estavam sedentos um pelo outro. Fazia anos que não se viam e aquele beijo só provava o quão eles eram bons juntos.

– Eu senti tanto a sua falta. – ela murmurou ao se afastarem em busca de ar.

– Eu também! – Jesse também murmurou, voltando a beijá-la com mais calma agora e terminando com alguns selinhos – Vamos sair daqui. – ele pediu, com o coração acelerado.

– Vamos! – ela deu mais um selinho nele e se afastou – Mas não juntos. – deu um sorrisinho sem jeito – Me manda o endereço do seu hotel e te encontro lá em meia hora.

– Você é quem manda! – ele retribuiu o sorriso – É melhor você ir na frente, eu meio que... – deu de ombros, sem jeito e apontando para sua cintura.

– Oh, ok! – ela riu também, balançou a cabeça, ajeitou o vestido e foi para o salão.

Jesse continuou ali fora por alguns minutos, e enquanto esperava enviou o endereço e o número de seu quarto para ela por mensagem. Inventou para Aaron que estava com dor de cabeça e que voltaria para o hotel, se o amigo havia acreditado isso não o interessava.

* * *

Sophia bateu duas vezes na porta do quarto de Jesse, conferindo sua maquiagem no espelho da bolsa pela quadragésima vez. Ela não sabia como agir quando ele abrisse, eles iam ter uma longa conversa com direito a choro e gritos ou iriam direto para o que tanto precisavam? Ela preferia a segunda opção.

– Tranquila. – murmurou a si mesma, abrindo um sorriso quando ele abriu a porta – Desculpa a demora, Vanessa é realmente um pé no saco quando quer! – entrou no quarto quando ele deu passagem para ela.

– Eu sei que é. – ele concordou, rindo baixinho. Ele estava com os primeiros botões da camisa preta desabotoados – Você aceita? – perguntou, mostrando o balde de champanhe.

– Sim. – ela realmente precisava de uma bebida para se controlar. Jesse serviu duas taças e entregou uma pra ela, com um sorriso nos lábios.

– Estou feliz que esteja aqui. – ele disse, bebendo um pequeno gole do espumante

– Estou feliz em estar aqui. – ela respondeu, com um sorriso parecido com o dele.

Se encararam por alguns minutos, em silêncio, enquanto tomavam a bebida, ambos decidindo internamente quem daria o primeiro passo. E para surpresa de Jesse, foi Sophia quem o fez.

Ela colocou a taça na mesa de canto e se aproximou dele, virou de costas e tirou o cabelo do caminho, dando-lhe permissão para ele lhe tirar o vestido.

_Me diga, como você faz isso? Mal posso respirar com o seu sorriso, você tira o melhor de mim e tudo que eu realmente quero é dar a você tudo de mim._

Jesse dedilhou o pescoço dela, antes de abaixar o zíper até a base de suas costas, levando a boca até sua pele, distribuindo alguns beijos e mordidas. Sophia gemeu com as carícias e levou uma mão a nuca dele, arranhando-o.

Enquanto lhe beijava nos ombros, Jesse foi descendo o vestido até ela estar apenas com a lingerie preta de renda. Ainda com ela de costas, ele colou o corpo dela contra seu peito, descendo os beijos por toda a extensão de seu pescoço e ombros, subindo suas mãos aos seios dela, ainda por cima do sutiã.

– Tira. – ela murmurou com a voz mais rouca de tesão, implorando para sentir os dedos dele em si.

Jesse não perdeu tempo, afastou-a um pouco para desprender o fecho e Sophia se virou para terminar de desabotoar sua camisa e colando seu peito no dele em seguida, beijando-o enlouquecidamente.

– Eu quero muito sentir você. – ela murmurou enquanto o empurrava em direção a cama, sentando com cuidado para não tocar em sua ereção.

– Não mais do que eu. – num rápido movimento ele colocou-a por baixo e juntou os dois braços dela pra cima, enquanto se deliciava em seus seios.

– Oh. Meu. Deus. – gemeu, sentindo a língua dele fazer maravilhas. Ela tentou se desvencilhar para agarrá-lo, mas Jesse continuou segurando seus braços, porque ele sabia que ela gostava de se sentir dominada durante o sexo. E vale ressaltar que Sophia não permitia essa dominação com outro homem que não fosse ele; Jesse era o único capaz de dar a ela o que ela precisava.

Enquanto ainda sugava seus seios, ele passou uma das mãos pelo corpo dela, entrando em sua calcinha e gemeu baixo ao sentir o quão molhada Sophia estava. Quando ele acariciou seu clitóris, ela gemeu alto, jogando a cabeça para trás e se deixando levar pelo prazer.

Como ele a conhecia perfeitamente bem, não demorou para leva-la ao orgasmo intenso, que a fez contorcer todo o corpo na cama e o fato de não poder mexer os braços dava-lhe uma sensação ainda mais intensa e Jesse sorriu malicioso com a visão dela tentando se soltar e gemendo o nome dele.

Era intenso demais.

E seu peito se enchia como um homem das cavernas.

Enquanto ela se recuperava, Jesse tirou a própria calça e cueca, pegando um preservativo na carteira e vestindo-o.

Sophia o encarava mordendo o lábio inferior, sorrindo. Quando ele se ajeitou em suas pernas, ela os virou ficando por cima. Jesse ajeitou-se melhor na cama, para ter a visão perfeita do corpo dela enquanto o cavalgava. Ele apertava sua cintura com força, enquanto Sophia arqueava a cabeça pra trás, sentindo-se preenchida por ele de uma forma que ela não se lembrava.

_Me diga, como você faz isso? Como você me traz de volta. Você me traz de volta à vida e faz meu coração parar._

Ela já havia estado com outros caras antes, mas a química que tinham parecia algo único. Tão único que Vanessa tinha razão ao dizer que ela não conseguia se manter longe da cama dele.

Jesse a conhecia, ele sabia lhe dar prazer, sabia do que ela gostava e do que não gostava. Era fácil, era intenso e era incrível.

Ambos gemeram o nome um do outro quando chegaram ao orgasmo, e ela se deixou cair no peito dele, ofegante.

– Isso... Foi... Meu Deus. – ele tentou dizer algo, mas não saiu coerente como gostaria.

– Sim. – Sophia concordou, ainda com a pulsação rápida.

Ao se acalmarem, Jesse sugeriu um banho, e ambos riram carinhosamente ao se levantarem e ela sentir as pernas fracas. Ele pegou a no colo e trocaram vários beijos debaixo do chuveiro.

Ao saírem, Jesse deu-lhe uma camiseta para ela vestir, enquanto ele se limitou a uma boxer. Sophia deitou-se em seu peito, dedilhando-o enquanto ele lhe acariciava o braço nu, ambos absortos pelo silêncio.

– Passe a noite comigo. – ele murmurou – Não posso te pedir um futuro, mas fica aqui, só hoje.

– Eu fico! – ela se virou para encará-lo, dando-lhe um beijo nos lábios e sorriu – Não quero ir, não ainda.

_E embora haja mil razões para desistir, prometo que ficarei aqui até de manhã._

Jesse sorriu também, sentindo o coração acelerar. Ele podia jurar que viu os olhos dela mareados, mas não queria estragar o momento perguntando o motivo. Era melhor assim. Sem questionar o passado e sem esperar um futuro.

Ele abraçou-a mais forte e desligou as luzes do quarto, respirando fundo ao se dar conta que finalmente estava adormecendo com ela em seus braços de novo.

_A única para mim, não há ninguém mais. Você é a única para mim, é que não existe ninguém mais._


End file.
